


Not strong enough

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Argent, Stiles is a hunter's son, and Derek is still a werewolf, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles falls in love with the werewolf his family is trying to kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not strong enough




End file.
